Truth Potion
by Amelia Reds
Summary: Phil Coulson was tired and just wanted to take a nap, but being stuck between a certain attractive Captain and a wall wasn't that bad either. Capsicoul. Guest Star: Hermione Granger


It had been a rough day, and Phil Coulson was in the mood for a good nap. He had been running around all day, chasing some witch who had managed to get under SHIELD's radar. Even with a helicopter, she still managed to use some kind of teleportation thing that made her slip past his grasp at the last second. He had finally managed to get her when she had slumped exhausted at an abandoned gas station.

Nick Fury had called him, telling him that they were following war heroine Hermione Granger. Phil told her that he was simply wanted to tell her about the Avengers Initiative, but before he could explain more she took out a vial and told him to drink it. Apparently, it was some potion to tell the truth, and once he had drunk it, she seemed more at ease. Phil managed to answer all her questions and in the end, she agreed to meet with Director Fury the next day.

Now, after a long day of running around, Phil was making the slow journey from his car to the front door. It wasn't until he got closer that he realized that the door was slightly ajar. Immediately, he pulled out his gun and pushed open the door. Usually he would call the police, but he was too tired to deal with all the paperwork and already had a headache.

Quietly, he entered the house and almost sighed in relief when he saw Steve Rogers sprawled across the couch in the living room. He kept his gun up and checked around the room to make sure they were alone before pocketing his gun again.

The captain was sleeping and had discarded his shoes next to the couch. His blonde hair was dishevelled and his features which were usually tense and guarded were relaxed and Phil smiled a little.

Without disturbing the slumbering avenger, he slid out of his suit, placing it across the back of the arm chair. He toed off his shoes and padded over to the front door and locked it.

Before the agent could process what was happening, he was suddenly turned and thrown against the wall.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Steve's voice was sleep rumbled.

"I am Phil Coulson and I live here." Phil immediately replied. Oh, crap. The truth drink the witch had given him still hadn't worn off. He covered his mouth in shock.

Steve blinked and stepped back letting go of Phil who was tugging at the sleeves of his shirt. Their feet tangled and Phil landed against Steve who had managed to catch the agent by the arms. Phil couldn't help the breathy moan that slipped past his lips.

"You know," Steve yawned, "by the sounds you're making, I would almost think you liked it."

Phil opened his mouth to deny it, but was shocked when the words, "I did" slid out instead. He covered his mouth as a vicious blush rose to his cheeks.

Steve turned to face him with wide eyes, and before Phil could try to defend himself, the captain's lips turned up in a sly smile.

"Did you really?"

Phil let out a yelp as he was suddenly pushed against the wall with his arms effectively trapped at his sides. He bit the inside of his mouth to try and fight the 'yes' that was struggling to escape his mouth.

"Agent Coulson, answer me right now." Steve's voice was no longer slurred from sleep. He had taken on his Captain America voice. His lips pressed feather light kisses up the agent's neck.

"Yes." Phil moaned as Steve rubbed their hips together. His mouth was suddenly assaulted by Captain's fierce almost bruising kiss and he opened his mouth invitation. Steve deepened their kiss, wasting no time in thrusting his tongue in the other's mouth, searching every crevice, every nook.

They broke apart to breathe and Steve began trailing kisses down the agent's neck before he bit down on the juncture between Phil's shoulder and neck, leaving an angry mark in its wake. Phil whimpered, arching his back as the pleasure pain took over the rational side of his brain.

"What do you want me to do, Agent Coulson?" Steve murmured against his skin as he ripped the shirt off. He rubbed his erection over the agent's thigh and roughly whispered, "What do you want Captain America to do?"

Phil threw his head back and tried to increase the friction between them, but Captain retreated a little.

"Please-"Phil's eyes darkened as he looked up.

"Please what?" Steve teased as he lightly brushed their lips together.

"Touch me. Anything. Please." Phil whimpered. "Fuck me."

With that Steve's hands which had been lightly touching the agent's hips began to grope and the Captain went to his knees, making quick work of the belt and pants. The Captain yanked down the underwear and began stroking the other's cock, licking the pre-come that was smeared on the head. Phil moaned, clinging to his shoulders.

"I've dreamed of this for so long." Steve growled before sliding the weeping cock into his mouth. Phil bucked gasping.

"Steve." Phil whimpered. The way he said his name was positively sinful and this only encouraged Steve to bob his head faster, hollowing his cheeks and deep throating the agent. It only took a minute before the agent was breathing hard.

"Steve, I- I'm going to come." With only that as a warning, Phil arched and came hard and hot. The Captain swallowed every last drop.

As he came down from his high, Phil leaned forward to furiously kiss the Captain.

"So, what- uh, what caused the confession?" Steve asked breathlessly, pulling back.

The agent blushed and muttered, "I had to take a truth potion."

A light kiss pressed against Phil's lips. It was sweet and affectionate.

"Well, I'm glad."

Phil nodded and looked down to see the Captain's tent in his pants. He smirked as he pressed a hand against the erection. Steve moaned.

"How about I return the favour?"

With that, they spent the rest of the evening, learning each other's body. It turned out that Phil hadn't really been _that_ tired.


End file.
